Idazoxan, a potent a2 antagonist, has been applied to patients with schizophrenia who are concurrently treated with the typical neuroleptic, fluphenazine. This approach, was based on the a2 antagonistic properties of the atypical neuroleptic, clozapine. Pilot data have been promising, suggesting that the addition of idazoxan may improve, most notably, negative symptoms in patients with schizophrenia. This important approach may provide further leads into augmenting treatments for schizophrenia.